Back to School, our teenage years
by Silver Azure
Summary: Fox goes back to school along with his friend Jay, they encounter love, fights and a bunch of other stuff
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's my first Star Fox Fic, sure you'll see things I don't own and stuff I do

My story is entitled; Back to School, my teenage years.

It was 6:30am, Fox's alarm just went off, "Oh God it's the first day, where did the summer go?" he thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom, showered, dried off and walked back into his room, he was very upset because it was exactly 6 months since his mother, Vixy got killed in that car bomb accident. Fox tried to shrug it off but couldn't help but drop a few tears as he got dressed and left, his father James, asleep on the couch didn't here Fox leave. Fox grudgingly walked to school when he heard someone singing. "So I took a big chance at the high school dance, with a missy…" sang Fox's best friend Jay, Fox tapped him on his shoulder and Jay popped his headphone out of his ear, Jay was a tall fellow, light brown fur, a coffee with cream colored fur, blue eyes and a tendency to burst at small situations. "Yo! Fox what's up bro?" asked Jay as he slapped hands with Fox, "So listening to Aerosmith huh?" asked Fox, "Always, they're the best man!" They were approaching school when all of sudden Jay felt a slap on his head; it was from Wolf O' Donnell a grey and white wolf with an eye patch on his left eye from an accident. "What the hell was that for?!" yelled Jay, "Because I heard yo momma was in the hospital, I heard that bitch is going to die, I heard you're probably going to a foster home! Oh Wahh, like I'd pity you!" Wolf laughed and hollered, "Ho! You're funny Wolf; you're going to look funnier sucking my dick with no teeth! And for you're info my mom's doing fine!" Jay yelled as Fox tried to held him back, "Leave him, he's not worth it!" yelled Fox. "Whatever, Wolf's not worth getting in trouble for!" yelled Jay, "You pussy." Wolf said under his breath as he walked into the distance. "He's a bitch, and I really don't want to pick pieces of his ass out of my sneakers on the first day of school." Jay said to Fox as the duo walked to school. They finally got there; Jay took his eyes off where he was going for one second and "THUD!" He fell to the ground, but he was alright, "Oh my God! Are you alright?!" asked the female, light brown colored Lynx he bumped into. "Yeah, I'll be alright." Replied Jay, "My name's Miyu, what's yours?" she asked, all of a sudden Jay started breathing heavily, "I'm J-J-J-J-J" he stuttered, "Huh?" Miyu asked with a little puzzled look on her face, "JAY!" he finally burst out. "I like that name, Jay it's so cute! Listen I'm new here so you think you can show me around later?" she asked, "Sure I can!" Jay happily replied. "Oh God I am in love!" yelled Jay, "Oh Boy it's gonna be a long day Fox thought to himself."

Ok boy-os and girl-os that was the first chapter and sure I told a lot about Fox's friend Jay but don't worry because the second chapter will be about fox and Krystal, number 3 will be about another character I'm introducing named Vance and he's gonna be with Fay.


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is chapter 2 of my Starfox fic, enjoy it! R&R and please if u flame be ready for an argument.

Also no suggestions _Por Favor._ I like my fics the way they are. No one's perfect 

As Jay was walking with Miyu down the hall he tried to resist the urge to put his arm around her, he knew she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but as hard as it was to resist he actually did. "So Jay…" but before Miyu could even finish her sentence someone yelled; :YO JAY!!!" a big black and brown Doberman named Vance tackled Jay, "Ow! Vance you ass! What the hell is your problem tackling me man?!" Yelled Jay as he got up, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" said Miyu as she helled Jay in her arms, "Dream coming true." Jay thought to himself but then "THUD!" she dropped him as a white poodle with a pink bow in her hair walked up to Miyu, "Miyu, whats up?!" asked the dog, "FAY! OMIGOD!" yelled Miyu. "Dude sorry 'bout that, but I'm getting a piece of that action!" said Vance, "You ain't touching Miyu! I'd fight you for her, She's mine." Said Jay to Vance. "Okay genius; 1) I'd kick your ass and 2) I'm talking about her friend Fay, damn she's giving me a bone right now!" Vance said to Jay. "Down boy." Said Jay, "Wise-ass" replied Vance. "Look I'm showing Miyu around, Dude you could show Fay around, that should be a good Icebreaker." He told Vance. "What the hell?" Vance asked himself. "So Miyu what was it you were going to tell me?" asked Jay. "Nothing… It's not important." She said as her and Jay walked into the distance and Vance sauntered over to Fay. "Sooooo… Your name's Fay huh? That's a nice name. So uhhhh…. Can I show you around?" he asked. "Are you trying to hit on me because though you look completley hot, I don't know if it would work out because I'm a Poodle and you're a Doberman so It may just not work out." She told Vance. "Alright whatever." He said to himself. "What was that?" asked Fay, "Nothing." Vance said to her as he walked away and looked for Jay. "And so over here is Mr. Hyde he's our science teacher, some say he has two personalitites, but I don't believe it." Jay said to Miyu as they walked down the hall, "DUDE!!!!" Vance yelled as he grabbed Jay by the shoulder and pulled him so hard he fell. "What the hell man?!" Yelled Jay. "Dude she hates me!" whined Vance, "No she don't, look I was talking to Miyu and she mentioned to me Fay's fravorite breeds are; Poodles, Dobermans and Rat Terries, and occasionally Yorkies." He told Vance, "Well… Her tone of voice sounded like she wanted nothing to do with me." He told Jay. "She's probably nervous! GO GET 'EM TIGER… ERR… PUPPY!" yelled Jay. "Don't ever call me puppy again!" scolded Vance. Vance walked back to Fay's lockers where she was. "Look sorry I left you but I had to consult a friend about …" before he could finish Fay interrupted; "I know, I overheard you and since you like me… well… I can give you a chance! We could go out, see me after school?" she asked. "OH HELL YEAH!!!!" yelled Jay as he skipped merrily to class chanting; "We're dating, We're dating!" Fay laughed and walked the other way.

Kay kiddles that was chap 2, next is chap. 3 with: YOU GUESSED IT FOX n' KRYSTAL, which I hope will kick mucho coolo (much ass)!


End file.
